Banned
by His.Little.Angel
Summary: A tear fell; and another. She sobbed desperately and hugged herself. Why does everyone have leave her? ItachiOC


**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Banned

"_We can not afford to lose anymore of our ninjas…"_

A child stared blankly at the medics circling around a man. She stayed in one corner, holding her tattered little doll. It had been a rather rainy night, and the Great War had just ended. Her thick auburn hair swayed as the wind entered from the open door. It was a great relief that many survived, but there was this feeling she couldn't remove.

'How was Tachi-kun? Is daddy going to be okay?'

"…_so I have come up with a solution…"_

In another room, a newborn baby lay crying on a small mattress. The seal on his little stomach glowed with a demonic light, and a soft growling of a beast sounded the air. And as the sound dissipated, a maniacal laugh echoed.

The baby fell asleep with the demon's scarlet eyes lurking around his mind. Not a clue was known, not a whisper was spoken. The innocent baby was now tainted with the impurities of a beast; he would not live normally.

_The man then smiled, "Goodbye, everyone."_

The girl was barely five years old and yet she understood clearly what had been happening. A medic then approached her with an obvious sad smile; her father's life had ended. It was then the child broke down, clinging on the medic's neck desperately.

_He kissed his children goodbye, and with a soft voice he said, "I'm sorry…"_

Tsunade looked at the crying child. How it breaks her heart to see the tears. She hugged the child, murmuring soft words of reassurance until the child feel asleep. Her eyes burned with the tears that dared to fall. But she could not find the power to cry.

She carried the child to a room where her brother was also transferred to. Tsunade kissed the girl's forehead before she left the room, and the village, forever.

"…_and I love you, and you." With that, he left to face the demon that dared to destroy his beloved village._

People all around Konoha hid underground, or in some of Konoha's secret tunnels. The Uchiha clan stayed in their compound's underground while some men joined the war. Uchiha Itachi could not help but feel powerless.

He stayed in one corner silently as his father instructed. He was restless with worry, what if something bad happened to his brother? 'He is barely a year old, for goodness sake! And what would happen if Hanako was in danger?'

Itachi could not imagine the world without the two.

"_Daddy! Don't leave us, please!" his daughter ran and hugged his right leg, crying. _

Some men entered their underground chamber to inform the death of the Hokage and the end of the war. Women sighed with happiness, some children hooted with joy, but Itachi chose to be silent.

He saw his father smirk with victory but hid it as soon as it showed.

_Minato smiled reassuringly to his daughter, "Don't worry, dear. I will return. I promise." Little Hanako retreated back to Rin without knowing the lie in his father's words. The people around them looked at her sympathetically._

"_Love you, daddy."_

"_I love you, too, Hanako."_

Uchiha Fugaku was a man of great ambition. And every one of his ambitions was always fulfilled. The death of the late fourth Hokage just made his day. It was a perfect opportunity to pursue their plans…with the use of his son, of course.

_The seal he performed was a success, but it was draining all his life force. _

_With his last breath, he managed to say: "I'm very, very sorry, my dear son. But I know you will be known as a great hero…"_

_The last things he heard were shouts, before his heart beat stopped._

"…her brother mustn't know of these happenings."

Someone sighed, "I know, but what of his sibling?"

"He must never know that they're related." At that statement said, Hanako suddenly jolted awake.

"I refuse! He has every right to know!" she interjected.

"My child, do not interfere." One of the council elders said.

"But…!"

At this point, the third Hokage interrupted, "I'm awfully sorry, Hanako. But a decision has been already made."

"You took my daddy away and now Naruto!" Hanako cried herself to sleep, and until she could not cry anymore.

* * *

_When they were thirteen, Hanako and Itachi met at their favorite spot, for the final time; under the cherry blossom on a hill overlooking the village._

The sound of the tea kettle brought her back to reality. Throughout her reverie; the tears unconsciously fell from her eyes. Hanako placed a hand on her cheek.

'It's wet…'

"_You won't leave me, too, will you, Tachi-kun?" Hanako looked at Itachi seriously._

Then a tear fell; and another. She sobbed desperately and hugged herself. Why does everyone have leave her?

_Itachi looked straight ahead, "I won't."_

The tea kettle that was long forgotten was suddenly silenced. The person looked at her, and though he might seem cold, concern was well written in his eyes.

"_Promise?"_

He held Hanako close, smoothing her hair. She clung on the stranger's neck while she sobbed. It was happening all over again. But the person holding her wasn't going to leave; at least, for now.

"_Promise."_

Then she smelled the all too familiar scent emanating from the stranger. Her weeping stopped and she smiled gratefully.

'Itachi-kun…'

Itachi cradled her until she fell asleep and carried her to the bed.

'I'm sorry, Hanako-chan. But I must leave you…again.' The man kissed her lips one last time, before he left.

_That night, the Uchiha clan was massacred; Itachi leaving behind a promise he said._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
